


Jealousy

by Arianna4President



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, fluff because of reasons, mentions of our beloved milton, post 3x19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianna4President/pseuds/Arianna4President
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post 3x19]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fitz?" </p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Why did you even hate Milton so much?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

"Fitz?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you even hate Milton so much?"

They are lying on his - well, basically their - bed, him reading and Jemma all curled up around his figure , trying not to fall down the small mattress.

Fitz puts the book down, almost indignant. "You _know_ why. With that enormous head - "

"Enormous head aside, I mean" she clarifies.

" - and his _Hi, I'm Milton_ " he bluntly ignores her. "I mean, it's no wonder I couldn't stand the guy" he finishes simply, shrugging.

Jemma sits up in bed and turns around to look at him. "That doesn't make any sense, Fitz".

Fitz looks even more indignant. "Of course it does, Simmons. Haven't you ever hated someone just by, I don't know, instinct?"

She huffs, not satisfied with the answer. "I guess I did. I just thought... - " she leaves the sentence hanging, but that's enough for Fitz to understand there's something underneath.

"Why do you ask?"

She seems to hesitate for a second, then answers with a question of her own. "Remember Stephanie Webber?"

"Sure, she used to live in the room in front of yours at the Academy, right? Pretty talented, although she was no match for you and me" he says. "Why?"

"I hated her".

Fitz can't help but laugh at her serious tone. "What has Stephanie Webber ever done to you?"

"She _liked_ you!" she exclaims as if it was obvious.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, it was _so_ obvious" says Jemma, apparently happy to spill this secret now, after years and years of friendship. "Every time you came by, she always happened to be by the door, batting her eyelashes at you. Always laughing at your terrible jokes."

"Hey, _you_ laugh at my terrible jokes!"

"That proves my point, doesn't it?" she answers with a victorious face. In retrospect, Fitz should have known that she'd be competitive even in this sort of things.

"Are you sure you weren't seeing things back then? How do you even know she liked me?"

"She asked me if you were my boyfriend once and when I said no her face just... light up".

"Really?" he asks, and the fact that he looks smug about this is starting to irk Jemma.

"Why are you so interested in Sephanie Webber now?" she asks, suspicious.

Fitz rolls his eyes. "I'm not. You're the one who brought her up in the first place. Why are we even talking about her?"

" _Because_ " answers Jemma, happy to be back to the point. "I was thinking about her today. After our conversation about Milton".

"I'm not sure I'm following".

Jemma sighs. "It's silly. It's just... For all these years, every time I thought about Stephanie Webber, I couldn't help but remember how much I hated her, but I couldn't remember why. And then, today - " she lowers her eyes, slightly embarrassed. " - when you started making fun of Milton, I realized. I was _jealous_ , Fitz. Like, really, properly jealous".

Fitz looks at her, surprised.

"Truth is, I've always been jealous of anyone who took interest in you" she admits "I just didn't understand the reason. And I know you didn't care about her and that you didn't even notice she had a crush on you. But still, the thought of you with someone else, someone who wasn't me, was unbearable, even at the time. And that's why I asked you why you hated Milton - I wanted to know if maybe you were a bit jealous too" she lowers her eyes, embarrassed.

At short of words, Fitz can do nothing else but kiss her, grinning all the while. "Jemma " he murmurs when they part, a bit breathless. He rests his forehead against hers and smiles. "Thats... of course you were right. I was jealous. I've always been jealous. It's just that for a while I thought it was just a professional jealousy, you know? I didn't want anyone or anything to interfere with my relationship with my lab partner". He shakes his head a little. "Then we met Trip, and he was so tall and handsome and, well, I guess I realized my jealousy wasn't professional, after all".

Jemma laughs. "Well, you don't need to worry anymore, now".

"Good" he affirms, leaning to kiss her again. When he stops a few inches from her mouth, Jemma can't help but huff.

"What now?"

"Was this just a big ploy to make me admit you're right more frequently than I am?" he asks, and Jemma laughs again, louder this time.

"I don't need you to say it, we both know it's true".

"True".

"See?" she teases, smug. "Now kiss me again, will you?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
